


Nest

by Valfreeyja (TomiGun)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiGun/pseuds/Valfreeyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night for Star, and a happy realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nest

It was nearly 2 am. Star knew it was too early to get up and go around the house; he had gotten a fairly stern talking to from Jamie about his nocturnal roaming, and despite how much he insisted that the perimeter should be checked periodically, Jamie had put his foot down. Well, several of his feet down. But the message was still fresh in Star's mind.   
Silently, he pushed himself up, being careful not to disturb Ric, and satisfied himself with checking along the bedroom door and the window. There had to be some reason, some deep trouble that had disturbed his rest. Star cast another eye around the room, and climbed back onto the bed, sitting behind his partner, with his back to the wall. After another cursory glance around, he let himself focus on Ric. An indescribable feeling welled up in his chest, threatening to overflow into his throat and well up behind his eyes. Star had no way of understanding it, why it washed over him at times of complete peace, and only with Julio, only with his most precious friend. It almost overwhelmed him, and he swallowed, his throat clicking too loud in the silent room. Ric groaned quietly, mumbled something in the midst of a dream. Star barely heard the soft mix of Cadre and Spanish, too soft to even pick out any words. He smiled gently, almost sadly, and pushed a small lock of hair off Rictor's face, letting his finger tips linger on his lover's forehead. Brown eyes opened slightly, unfocused with sleep, and a warm arm pulled him down to lie on the bed again. Grinning madly, Star wrapped the other man tight in his arms, holding him as close and as tight was comfortable for both of them.   
"Te amo, Julio.." He mouthed more than said, pressing the words into the curly dark hair on Ric's head. The deep scent of sweat and earth invaded his sense at their sudden closeness, intensified by Rictor burying his face in Star's neck and pressing a tired, open mouthed kiss to Star's collarbone. It took all of his willpower to not strip them both down, but somehow Star managed. It should be concerning how much Ric could affect his senses, but for some reason, it didn't bother him. "Sleep, Julio, I will keep watch." Star murmured in Cadre, and felt the barest nod and the mouthed agreement against his skin. A deep calm settled over them, and Star realized the name he had been trying to put to the nigh overwhelming feeling that had been building in his chest. The faintest smile ghosted over his face, and he almost subconsciously added love to the short list of things that were completely and utterly his.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this is the first fanfic I've ever posted anywhere, so, I hope it's enjoyed, I would appreciate any crits and comments!


End file.
